The Message
by DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL
Summary: I guess you can kind of say that L and Light were playing a game. The winner is the one who is still alive in the end and the loser..well, we all know what happens to the loser. Light seems to think that he has won..until he finds a message in one of file


Oh jeez...I haven't posted a fic since 2007...I hope this makes up for lost time.

_**The Message**_

Its been about two weeks since L died and Light has just started getting used to being the head of the Task Force. Now that L is dead, its almost boring to be Kira..._almost._ L made it interesting to be Kira; Light always had to watch his move. I guess you can kind of say that L and Light were playing a game. The winner is the one who is still alive in the end and the loser...well, we all know what happens to the loser. Light seems to think that he has won...until he finds a message in one of the files...

Going through some old files in the computer that L had from the Kira case, Light had stumbled upon an odd pop-up that was labeled "A Message To Kira". Curiousity getting the better of him, Light clicked on the link. The link brought up a long message. It said:

_Dear Kira,_

_If you are reading this, it means two things: 1.) I'm dead and 2.) you are Light Yagami. Yes, after such a long time investigating you, I am finally dead. You probably killed me in the knick of time. Seeing as how I'm still alive writing this and do not know the details of my future death, all I can do is guess how and when I die. I have a feeling it's going to be sooner rather then later though. I believe this because I have already solved the case. There is a fake rule in the Death Note...the one stating that if you don't consecuitively write names in the notebook every 13 days, you will die. There is a 96 percent chance that you will kill me right before I prove this. Its a shame really, as you are the first friend I have ever known. But I guess you had no choice but to kill me, I was in your way. In your way of whatever utopia that you're fantasizing about for the future. I know your intentions are good, trying to rid the world of evil by killing criminals one at a time...or sometimes 23 at a time, but what happens when every bad person is dead? Are you going to kill yourself? After all, going by what you think, if a person kills someone else who has never done anything wrong, they are bad...therefore should be killed via Death Note. However, there have been quite a few occasions that come to mind where you, Kira, have killed an innocent person for your own benifit. Now I'm not about to call myself 'innocent', but what about Raye Pember and his fiance? What about the rest of the F.B.I.? Isn't that contradicting what you supposablely stand for? You say you stand for justice, but thats a lie. If you truely stand for justice you would have been dead a long time ago. You're just like a kid who is playing a silent game, but since you are captin you can talk. Why can the rules bend for you? Thats not justice...thats just some guy who thinks he's a god. People only support you because they fear for their lives. Eventually, people will lose the will to live. You are trying to force them to never do anything wrong...and thats not human nature. People will get it into their mind that if they commit suicide, they are the ones controlling their death, not you. Within 30 years, I say nearly everyone in Japan, USA, and England will be dead, either because you killed them, or they killed themselves. What happens when you finally die? Will the world go back to normal? My guess is, when you die it will cause war among various nations. Millions of people will die, and its all because you decided to write a name in a notebook. You think you're invincible, but there will be others like me who will come after you, most likely at the same time. I'm not going to lie, they are probably smarter than me by now. They will get you before you get them. You're not a god, you will die. I will make sure of it._

_Sincerely,_

_L Lawliet_

Leaning back on his chair, Light carefully reread the message to see if he missed anything. Ryuk is standing behind him reading over his shoulder, laughing as he reached the end.

"How will he make sure you die if he is already dead?" Ryuk asked Light.

"He can't Ryuk. There is no way for him to stop me now; he is out of my way."

"What if others in the Task Force find this message? After all, you only found this by chance," Ryuk said laughing for some unknown reason.

"I think Ryuuzaki knew I would find it before anyone else. And no one will ever find this message again."

Light selected the whole message and right clicked it. A list of options appeared where he clicked and his mouse hovered over the 'delete' option. Finally, after waiting a minute, he clicked it. The screen went black.

Ryuk continued laughing. "Well that was simple. But don't you think L left more then just a message behind?"

"No, I think this was it. He is dead now, he no longer poses a threat," Light said with confidence.

At this Ryuk laughed even harder.

"What is so funny Ryuk?"

"Hehe...nothing."

What Light didn't notice was that Ryuk wasn't looking at him, but at the chair next to him. There, sat, or rather crouched, a young shinigami with black hair. He was biting his thumb looking at Light. Light was totally oblivious to him. The shinigami closed his eye and shook his head. Then he slowly got up and walked away.

**A/N: **Hey, I know its REALLY short, but I hope you guys like it all the same. This is just a little one-shot that I thought of and typed up. I love reviews (espeacially long ones) and I like flames...I think they are funny XD


End file.
